This invention relates to a flexible molded plastic hanger for removable placement on the top of parapet or masonry walls to receive strings of Christmas lights, garlands, banners and the like.
In the southwestern United States, the use of parapet and masonry walls to outline a property line or to serve as compliments to different parts of buildings and homes are commonplace. The walls are typically made of wood or concrete block with a thin finishing coat applied thereto. The construction of these decorative walls has limited the ability of the homeowner to attach decorative accents to the walls since the thin masonry coating on the wall does not readily accept intrusive devices such as nails or countersunk fasteners. The use of these types of fastening devices has been found to create damage to the surface coating and often to the underlying wood and block with results that are much larger than is aesthetically acceptable. Furthermore, the use of intrusive devices generally means that the positioning fasteners are left in place after the decorations are removed. To alter the decorating theme at a later time requires the use of additional fasteners compounding the problem.
The present invention has as a primary objective the provision of a removable attachment for the top of a parapet or masonry wall which supports decorative accents at different locations on the wall. The present device enables the user to easily place individual articles at desired locations on the wall and to continue with a sequence varying the space between based on the length and width of the articles to be supported. Typically, the subject invention is used in connection with the stringing of electric lights during the end of the year holiday season. The spacing can be readily changed because the devices are movable along the top of the wall to accommodate lighter streamers and garlands as well as heavier banners. In addition, the device places retention clips on both sides of the wall as well as a retention guide on the top. Each retention clip and guide is provided with a detent that retains the wire or line running through it.
The removable support for suspending articles upon a parapet or masonry wall which is the subject of the invention includes a substantially planar strip for placement across the top of the wall. At each end of the planar strip are first and second flexible resilient side strips depending therefrom. The side strips have an inwardly curved region along their length. The curved region forms the contact area for the side of the parapet or masonry wall when the support is in position.
A retention clip is provided on the outer surface of the side clip for supporting an article such as wire, cord or other line therein. The retention clip has a detent which retains the line when urged into place. The retention clip as well as the side strips and planar strip are formed of flexible resilient material, preferably a single unitary molded device.
The side strips are preferably outwardly bowed from their connection to the planar strip. In this embodiment, the planar strip is made wider than the corresponding dimension of the standard wood or concrete block used in the construction of parapet and masonry walls. As a result, the planar strip extends outwardly beyond the side surface of the conventional parapet or masonry wall. The side strips are outwardly bowed proximate to their juncture with the planar strip and inwardly bowed thereafter. By outwardly bowing the upper portion of the flexible resilient side strips, the device can be readily placed upon a parapet or masonry wall of varying finishes without requiring significant force to position the device on the wall. The inwardly bowed portion engages the adjacent surface of the parapet or masonry wall to maintain the position during use.
In other embodiments of the invention, the side strips may be made linear to fit along the side of the wall. In addition, the substantially planar strip may include a bow to conform to the top of a wall having a contoured top surface.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment as shown in the accompanying drawings.